Digital photographs may be edited using an image editing application. For example, a photograph may be edited in order to fix perceived problems with the photograph, such as red eye, portions being too light or dark, or a color cast on the photo. Typically, a user knows which problems the user would like to fix in a photo. However, the user does not necessarily know which tools or interfaces to use in order to fix these problems. Most image editing applications provide numerous features that a typical user does not use because the user does not understand what the feature does or how to use the feature. For example, a user might not understand the terminology used by the application. A user may have a hard time selecting the exact area to which a change should be applied, or may not know this is necessary before proceeding. An improved method of editing an image file would be useful.